Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a graphite electrode with an outer surface coated with electrochemically reduced graphene oxide, a method of making the graphite electrode, a device comprising the graphite electrode, and electrochemical quantification of analytes.
Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Graphene is a one-atom thick carbon sheet in which the carbon atoms are sp2-hybridized and arranged in a hexagonal lattice (X. Huang, Z. Yin, S. Wu, X. Qi, Q. He, Q. Zhang, Q. Yan, F. Boey, H. Zhang, Small. 7 (2011) 1876-1902, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Due to its unique structural and physicochemical properties, it is widely used in different disciplines such as transparent conductors, energy storage devices, field emission display and nano-electronics (Y. Liu, X. Dong, P. Chen, Chem. Soc. Rev. 41 (2012) 2283-2307, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Graphene also has an excellent mechanical strength which is approximately 200 times more than steel (M. Pumera, A. Ambrosi, A. Bonanni, E. Chng, H. Poh, Trends Anal. Chem. 29 (2010) 954-965, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety). Graphene has extraordinary electrochemical properties including fast charge transfer, wide potential window and less resistance to charge transfer (S. Wu, Q. He, C. Tan, Y. Wang, H. Zhang, Small. 9 (2013) 1160-1172; and N. Baig, A.-N. Kawde, Anal. Methods. 7 (2015) 9535-9541, each incorporated herein by reference in their entirety). At room temperature, the electron mobility is 200000 cm2 V−1s−1 and surface area is 2600 m2/g (T. Gan, S. Hu, Microchim. Acta. 175 (2011) 1-19, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety).
In view of the foregoing, one objective of the present disclosure is to provide a modified graphite electrode comprising a coating of electrochemically reduced graphene.